The Research Training Program is intended to equip Ph.D. scientists and select physicians at the postdoctoral level for independent research careers in the field of Urology. The program is based on the research interests and expertise of 20 faculty members in the Department of Urology, the Department of Human Genetics, the Department of Pediatrics, the Department of Pathology, the Department of Geriatrics, School of Dentistry, School of Public Health and the Department of Internal Medicine. General areas of research focus include (1) the molecular basis of neoplastic transformation, (2) signal transduction pathways, (3) the development of novel immunologic and gene therapy approaches to the treatment of urologic cancers, (4) the development of novel methods for urinary tract reconstruction, (5) apoptosis, (6) mechanisms of cell cycle control, (7) androgen receptor control, (8) the biology of prostate cancer metastasis, and (9) the epidemiology of prostatic disease. Trainees selected for this program spend two years in the laboratory under the direct supervision of a training program faculty mentor and develop skills in (1) identifying testable hypotheses that address important questions in urology research, (2) acquiring the necessary technical expertise to test the hypotheses identified, (3) critically evaluating the data generated, and (4) developing the necessary written and oral communication skills to promulgate the conclusions made. Trainees have a PhD or MD degree with the intention of pursuing a career in a field relevant to the Urologic Sciences. M.D. trainees with limited prior research experience participate in an intensive 3 month Post-Doctoral Research Training Program to introduce important concepts in cellular and molecular biology. During their research training experience, trainees are expected to attend relevant research and clinical conferences and to present the results of their research efforts in laboratory meetings and research conferences. Trainees are expected to apply for individual extramural research support, and to author research reports and abstracts for publication and presentation. The progress of trainees is monitored continuously by their research mentors and yearly by the Administrative Committee. Upon completion of the post-doctoral training period, trainees are prepared to pursue independent academic careers in urology.